Tears for Fears
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Dawn patches Ash up  Spoilers for those who haven't seen the episode  Though it has been out for a while   Couples: Ash/Dawn


disclaimer:i own noting in this story Ow! winced Ash as he jerked his arm away from Dawn who just tutted as she slid a warm hand around Ash s upper arm to pull his shoulder back.

What did you expect? asked Dawn as she lifted an anti-sceptic wipe once more and started cleaning the wound out. It was quite deep and she had a feeling that Ash would need stitches but she wouldn t know unless she finished cleaning but with Ash jerking his arm away every two seconds made it take longer than it usually would.

It stings! Ash shot as he looked at Dawn over his shoulder in time to see her roll her eyes.

Of course it stings Ash, I m cleaning it, Dawn reminded.

Chim, Chimchar moved closer to the couple, gazing up at Ash s wound with a sorrowful look, one that had Dawn s heart breaking as she reached out and placed a hand on Chimchar s head.

It s okay Chimchar, this wasn t your fault, Dawn soothed. It was those Zangoose who were obsessed with getting to Jessie s Seviper, I still don t understand why though. Dawn finally finished cleaning out Ash s wounds and was inspecting them.

They are long time enemies; they ve always been like that. I don t think the scientists have figured it out yet, Ash told her. How bad is it? Dawn made a face.

You need stitches, admitted Dawn.

Oh man, Ash lowered his head. Brock whistled as he came over and inspected Ash s wound before nodding in agreement with Dawn.

I ll get the kit, I have a needle and thread, Brock made his way over to his bag while Dawn filled up a bowl with boiling water and placed it on the table. She and Ash were sitting at the table with Ash s back to her as he straddled the bench.

Dawn was also straddling the bench so she was able to see the wound clearly. Chimchar jumped up onto the table, his previous happiness disappearing, one that Ash and Dawn noticed.

Oh, don t worry, Dawn soothed Chimchar. Ash will be fine; he has a hard head and a harder body, Ash hissed as he jerked his shoulder away from Dawn once more, some times.

Funny, Ash shot over his shoulder at the blue haired girl only for a wry smile to cross his face when she stuck her tongue out at him. Chimchar just watched the exchange with an amused look on his face as he thought back to the night before.

After he came back from his walk after his nightmare, Dawn had been awake and she had been looking around for Chimchar, upon seeing him, the relief across her face had been so obvious that it had unsettled Chimchar for a moment, unused to being wanted and safe.

Where did you go to? Dawn asked as she walked over to him and lifted him up. You had me worried there, I thought you had left us. She made her way over to the campsite.

Chim, Chimchar apologised but Dawn shook her head.

I understand that being around Ash must be very different from being around Paul, Dawn said. Chimchar looked up at her as Dawn sat down near the fire that she had started up again when she had noticed that Chimchar was gone. She placed Chimchar on her lap. I have been watching you while you watched everyone battle, you were shocked when you saw that we have a limit on how far we go with our battle, a brief frown crossed her forehead before she looked down at him, I m guessing Paul doesn t let you finish until one of you is knocked out?

Chim, Chimchar looked down at his hands, ashamed as he remembered the times he had been knocked out and got a scolding. Dawn tilted Chimchar s face up by placing her index finger under his chin so their blue eyes would meet.

Look there are many different trainers out there and Ash is one of the best trainers I have ever met he cares about all his Pok mon, don t ever be afraid of him, if you need something, just let us know we are here for you, Dawn told him before sighing as she shot a look at the sleeping raven haired boy. He s amazing you know, he places himself in the way of danger if that what it means to protect you without a regard for his own life. He battles because he likes to battle and knows that his Pok mon revel in getting stronger but he doesn t push them, he ask them if they are willing to continue he always gives them a choice and he works hard when it comes to helping Pok mon with new moves he doesn t lose his temper because it takes them a while to learn it because he knows that each Pok mon is different but in the end its worth it when he sees the look on the Pok mon s face when they realised that they have learned it and controlled it.

Chim, agreed Chimchar as he remembered everything Ash had done. He makes sure that each one gets their chance at battling and devotes his time to making sure they learn the move they want to learn, never wavering in his trust and belief in them.

Ash is right, Chimchar looked up at her and she smiled. You are strong, stronger than you realised. You won the double tag battle without the move Blaze and your flamethrower is very strong and your dig is amazing, you have a really good sense of direction. You just need to focus on those moves without worrying about Blaze. When you have a battle, it should be fun competition for Pok mon despite what Paul may say or think.

Chimchar nodded as he thought about it. Ash had always made sure that it was fun for them; that s what gives them a boost during the battles and makes the battles more fun. They all worked together as a team, helping Ash train for his battles by using battle moves and helping Dawn train for her contests by using contest moves.

Even Ash and Dawn worked well together Dawn was always thinking up new moves and Ash picks up on them, making them a part of his when it comes to battling like Rolling Dodge and the Water/Ice fusion that Dawn had thought up but Ash had brought it to life.

Brock says we need to give you time because your emotions are shot from leaving a cold environment to a more warm fun environment but remember this you can t live in fear, Dawn said, breaking into Chimchar s thoughts as he looked up at her, One of those days, you need to face your fears and stand up and remember that you are strong and you can only get stronger with time. She looked down at him with a smile. No need to worry, right? Chimchar smiled brightly before he threw his arms around Dawn s neck, hugging her. Dawn smiled softly as she rubbed her hand over his back. We are all here for you whenever you need us no matter what or how far we may be, she pulled him away so she could look into his eyes. You are part of our family Chimchar, never doubt that.

Chimchar gave a nod, feeling better and Dawn grinned. Now I think its bed time and maybe you ll have better dreams. Chimchar nodded as Dawn stood up, still holding him and she moved over to the large cover and placed Chimchar down next to the other Pok mon and smoothed a hand over his head. Have sweet dreams, she watched as Chimchar yawned and his eyes drooping close with his tail of fire slowly going out.

Chimchar came out of his memories when he noticed that Ash and Dawn were staring at him and he gave them bright smiles, chattering and gave them a wave before he hoped down from the table and over to the Pok mon, who were looking at him, shocked.

Do you think he just say No need to worry ? questioned Ash and got a glare from Dawn.

And is that a problem? Dawn asked as she opened up the first aid box that Brock had placed on the table before moving back to the pot.

Nope, should be interesting for Meowth as he s the one who translates them wonder what it would be like if all the Pok mon started using that motto, Ash mused only to hissed when Dawn ran the wipe over his wounds once more and smiled inwardly to himself before gritting his teeth when he felt the needle pierce his skin and Dawn stitching his wounds together.

I could kill Paul for what he has done to Chimchar, Dawn muttered as she, carefully, stitched Ash s wounds, keeping it as neat as she could.

Don t, Ash told her. I don t want my best friend in jail it would cut into our travelling time, Dawn rolled her eyes at the teasing as she finished the top scratch and moved onto the bottom scratch.

At least those Zangoose are gone, along with Team Rocket, Dawn told him before sighing. Do you think they got blasted as far as another country so we don t have to see them for a while? Ash chuckled, shaking his head.

I don t think we re that lucky, Ash told her and Dawn sighed before shrugging.

It was worth the dream; they are really lame when it comes to facing Pok mon that are enemies," muttered Dawn remembering the time they hid whenever they were facing trouble or hiding in the large tube with the other Pok mon when faced with Zangoose. Ash nodded in agreement.

But that s the way they are, they ve always been like this, Ash told her and Dawn nodded.

There, Dawn cut the thread after she finished stitching Ash s wound and grabbed the gauze bandage and placed it over the stitches to keep it dry and clean.

No kiss? asked Ash as he looked at her over his shoulder with an eyebrow arched. Dawn narrowed her eyes before she bent her head down and pressed a kiss to the white pad.

Happy now? asked Dawn as she stood up and started putting the stuff away back in the box while Ash turned around so he was facing her, still straddling the bench and pulled on his now patched shirt.

You really are annoyed about Paul, aren t you? Ash asked.

Yes! gritted out Dawn. I mean he was so cold, Chimchar was cowering under Zangoose paw and he s just standing there saying that it was over because Chimchar couldn t use his move. He just dismissed Chimchar because he felt that Chimchar wasn t strong enough! Dawn slammed the first aid kit box shut, startling the Pok mon, that were milling around the cliff, as they looked toward her wondering what had set her off. Ash noticed this.

Dawn, you re upsetting the Pok mon, Ash reminded. Dawn looked over at them to see them looking at her with worried looks. Dawn just smiled at them.

I m fine, no need to worry, Dawn assured them. They just gave her a look before turning back to what they had been doing, leaving Ash laughing.

I guess they picked up on whenever you say no need to worry is when we should start worrying about you, Ash told her. Dawn just glared at him, planting her hands on her hips. Ash just grinned up at her innocently.

I mean it Ash, I mean, look at your Pok mon. They all learned their special abilities when they needed it the most not because you forced them to learn it because it makes them stronger, Dawn said. Ash sighed as he caught Dawn s hand and tugged her back down on to the bench; she sat down, facing him.

Yeah, I know what you mean about Paul I mean, Chimchar was so worried about not being able to beat Piplup, the way he acted, you think I would have kicked him out of our group, Ash said. Dawn shook her head.

I couldn t believe that Paul had done that I mean, kicking Chimchar out just because it couldn t remember how to use blaze it wasn t even the right situation! Dawn reminded. Look at Reggie, Ash remembered Paul s older brother who helped Staravia learn Brave Bird, He treats his Pok mon kindly. Where does Paul get off telling people they are weak because they love their Pok mon and their Pok mon loves them?

Ash reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Breath Dawn, Paul is nothing to be worked up about, Ash reminded her. Dawn nodded as she took inhaled before slowly exhaling; allowing her anger to slide away from her and Ash could feel her shoulders relax under his hands and grinned as she turned to look at him. No need to worry, right? Dawn couldn t help but laugh.

Yeah, no need to worry, Dawn agreed as they lapsed into silence to watch the Pok mon when Ash remembered something as he watched Chimchar listen to Ambipom before jumping up to do a move and couldn t help but smile when he realised that Chimchar was trying his moves in a contest way and realised that they were a team just like Zoey said.

Thank you, Ash suddenly said as he turned to face Dawn and Dawn looked at him, confused as Ash gave her a soft smile. For the talk you had with Chimchar last night, Dawn s eyes widen in shock and he gave a sheepish grin. I woke up when I heard your sleeping bag rustle, I m guessing you woke up and I heard your talk with Chimchar. Dawn sighed before rolling her eyes.

You could have let us known, Dawn muttered but Ash shook his head.

No Chimchar needed to hear the truth from someone else than me and you were perfect Dawn look at him, he became a bit more confident in the morning, interacting with the Pok mon despite wondering what he should so when the rest of us were getting lunch ready you are helping him to overcome what had happened with Paul, Ash explained before he looked over at Chimchar who was laughing at something Piplup was telling him. He s more happier now, I think your talk that he is family means we re not going to throw him out just because he didn t win something means he is slowly becoming more confident in himself.

He is family, Dawn whispered and Ash nodded as he turned back to Dawn.

And so are you, Ash told her. Dawn looked up at him and Ash grinned. You re the one who the Pok mon goes for comfort and they know when you are around, there isn t really any need to worry and they love you Dawn otherwise they wouldn t be helping you out with every chance they have when it comes to practicing for contests. Dawn smiled softly. Now about you calling me hot and amazing

Dawn laughed as she pushed his shoulder.

I did not call you hot! Dawn reminded with a fake heated glare. Ash just laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips, startling her. Dawn pulled away and looked at Ash, wondering where this had come from and Ash grinned.

I think you re pretty amazing yourself, Ash told her and Dawn blushed with a shy smile before she leaned in and kissed him. None of them noticed Brock s jaw dropping when he saw that Ash had gotten a girlfriend before him while the Pok mon just shared amused looks only for a started squeak to break them all out of their stares and they turned to see that Buneary had pulled Pikachu into a kiss as well, startling the young mouse Pok mon into blushing.

Brock shook his head and turned to see that Ash and Dawn had broken away from each other and was watching the scene with amusement before Brock grinned to himself. Despite feeling jealous that Ash had gotten a girlfriend from him he couldn t help but be happy for his friends.

Lunch time! called Brock and all the Pok mon ran over to the table where their trainers were sitting. Dawn giggled as Chimchar and Piplup jumped onto her lap while the other Pok mon milled around them, ready to have another fun lunch.

Yeah, they were a family and Dawn or Chimchar wouldn t have it any other way.

The End

Inspired by watching Tears for Fears again, Chimchar just melts my heart in that episode. Hey I even had Chimchar in my story! And a Jealous Brock! 


End file.
